Peleadores del pacifico
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: AU/PacificRim crossover. La raza humana tiene una nueva amenaza: Los kaijus. Con robots gigantes a sus lados , los peleadores se lanzan a la batalla contra las temibles bestias pero no sera fácil y muchos caerán a través de esta implacable guerra pero no caerán contra los imbatibles Kaijus simplemente... !porque son humanos y ellos detendrán el armageddon! !Jaegers a pelear!
1. Chapter 1

**Peleadores del pacifico.**

**Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su creador, la película titanes del pacifico/Pacific Rim le pertenece a Guillermo del toro. **

**Este es un fic crossover con esta grandiosa película y será hecha con los personajes de Bakugan y con nuevas cosas. No será un fic largo como máximo veintes capítulos. Como tal, no he hecho ni he sabido nada de Bakugan desde hace mucho puede que este oxidado con Bakugan. En fin.**

* * *

_Capitulo cero: Nadie lo esperaba._

_Uno esperaría que fuera del espacio, en serio, todos esperaban que vinieran del espacio. Cuando uno era niño, siempre creemos que los extraterrestres vendrían de las estrellas y el espacio. Que vendrían en un modo que podríamos ser capaces de detectar. Un modo que suponíamos era la correcta._

En el fondo del mar, una gran grieta acuática comenzó a temblar lentamente, varias personas en los alrededores de dicha grieta, científicos o más pensaron meteorólogos pensaron que era solo otro simple temblor sísmicos por lo que no le dieron ninguna clase de importancia. Su suposición les hizo pagar caro. Semanas desde una gran haz de luz comenzó a cubrir aquella grieta marítima y un especie de brecha inter-dimensional se abrió con fuerza. Hubiera sido un espectáculo curioso y glorioso sino fuera por algo que surgió sin contemplación. Ese algo seria….

_Los Kaijus. Llamados monstruos en japonés. Así fue como fueron nombrados. Los Kaijus, criaturas de gran poder, altura y bestialidad habían surgido desde lo más profundo de la tierra….la raza humana se equivocó en su suposición….la invasión alienígena no vino del espacio sino del mismo mundo…._

Gentes corrían y gritaban aterrorizados al ver como un gran monstruos de piel reptilica, cabeza de cuernos y cuatros brazos caminaban rugiendo ferozmente hacia el puente Goldestein y con un zarpazo partía en dos el gran puente matando a millones de vidas con un simple movimiento. Aviones , tanques y demás atacaban con todo a la criatura pero esta solo lo tomo como si fuera unos simples toques de mosquitos y con un rugido que prometía muerte , destrucción y sangre inocente derramada , la bestia se lanzó hacia la ciudad más cercana comenzando su propia jornada de destrucción.

_El primer ataque Kaiju conllevo más de cuatros ciudades destruidas, millones de vidas acabadas y el ataque conjunto de dos misiles nucleares muy específicamente dirigidos y más de millones de pérdidas monetarias tanto en destrucción de las ciudades por el Kaiju como las maquinarias militares fue lo que sucedió como resultado. Se pensó que eso había terminado. Que equivocamos estuvimos._

Una bestia de una apariencia a un cocodrilo de grandes dientes y de un gran tamaño similar al de los mismos altos edificios de las grandes ciudades del mundo se alzaba con fiereza y como si fuera una bestia enviada por el mismo diablo comenzó a atacar a todos lados, aviones hacían ataques suicidas intentas detener a la criatura pero esta comenzó a concentrar un especie de fulgor de luz en sus fauces y lanzo un rayo de energía destruyendo toda una flota de buques de guerras. Les tomo cinco días y tres bombas de menor rango nucleares para detener al Kaiju pero la consecuencias de usos de armería nuclear conllevo que argentina dejara de ser un país habitable hasta quizás más de setenta años después según estipulo los científicos.

_Cuando argentina cayó los líderes mundiales comenzaron a temer que algo grave vendría. Y no se equivocaron, solo una semana después Francia es atacada por otro Kaiju. Seis semanas después de ello Australia pierde más de la mitad de su población por el Kaiju denominado Reaper. Tres semanas y dos días después cañada pierde una gran parte de sus puertos marítimos y todo por culpa del Kaiju conocido como Sirenoid. Y ahí fue cuando la humanidad se dio cuenta de que…los ataques no se detendrían. _

-¡CORRE! ¡CORRE POR EL JODIDO AMOR DE DIOS, LYNC!

-¡YA LO SE, SHADOW PROVE!-Grito un pequeño niño de cabello rosa y piel tostada , jalando su brazo era un joven entrado a la adolescencia de cabello blanco en picos y ojos rojos , él y el pequeño lloraban aterrados viendo cómo , en su propia nación Rusia , era una gran criatura de gran cuello y grandes dientes ,lo cuales le permitía que con un movimiento giratorio partiera literalmente en dos los grandes edificios y domos de la ciudad capital de Rusia ,siendo ya la quinta población humana que ha sido atacada por este Kaiju en particular. Shadow Prove gruño entre temeroso y furioso ante esto para que posteriormente jalara al pequeño Lync hacia el bosque nevado para así, quizás, podre estar a salvo del Kaiju. Esperaba que si porque sabía bien que podría haber la posibilidad de otro ataque nuclear de los militares.

Pero Shadow Prove no sabría que algo cambiaria en ese momento. Para siempre.

_Todos estaban desesperados, nadie sabía qué hacer y el uso continuo de bombas nucleares era algo más perjudicial para la raza humana y el medio ambiente que los mismos Kaijus. Ya había sucedido cincos ataques y una gran parte de la población mundial estaba pereciendo. Estaban acercándose al apocalipsis. Pero entonces surgió una idea de un genio sin igual. Michael Gehabich fue que trajo la idea que quizás salvaría el mundo. El en un momento exacto había tenido una idea cuando miro a su nieta Alice jugar con uno de sus juguetes viejos, un robot enfrentándose a un Dragon de felpa y Michael pensó ¿y si peleáramos a la misma condición que los Kaijus?_

_¿Y si usábamos nuestros propios monstruos?_

-¡SHADOW PROVE! ¡ESPERA! ¡MIRA ESO!-Grito Lync deteniendo al chico peliblanco que gruñendo tanto porque su pequeño protegido le detuvo como también la molestia que sentía tanto por el hambre y el cansancio. Ser unos huérfanos no era algo bonito. El giro al ver en donde Lync señalaba y abrió los ojos impactados. De entre la bruma de humo, detrás del Kaiju que escupía fuego desde su boca habían dos luces en una altura casi igual que el Kaiju y cuando la bestia se dio cuenta de ese detalle no pudo esquivar un puño bien mandado en toda la cara. Un puño mecánico pero poderoso ya que le rompió toda la mandíbula al Kaiju.

_Los Brawlers. Los peleadores._

_La última esperanza de la raza humana. Todos los científicos y genios del mundo se unieron para crear el arma definitiva de todas. Se pensó en robot gigantes con la capacidad de luchar contra los Kaijus. No podrían ser usados vía computador sino manualmente así que se creó la primera generación de los pilosos de los Brawlers. Para hacer funcionar al máximo a los Brawlers se debían de usar pilotos directamente pero esto era más fácil que decirlo que hacerlo. Para que un Brawler funcione se necesita que el piloto se conecte mentalmente con el Brawler para así manejarlo mentalmente y estar más en sintonía con el Brawler pero se demostró ser demasiado para un solo piloto. La unión neuronal quemaba literalmente la mente del piloto. Por ello en vez de ser un solo piloto; Se efectuaron dos. Y así los dos pilotos conectaban mente, recuerdo y quizás alma con el otro dándole la capacidad de ser uno con el Brawler._

_Los Brawlers cambiaron la guerra._

Surgiendo del humo era un gran robot de color verde esmeralda, con grandes brazos y su cabina parecía al de una ave que tenía un cuerno invertido en la frente y ojos visores amarrillos, de su espalda habían varios misiles que se alzaron y fueron disparados al aire para posteriormente chocando fuertemente contra la espalda del Kaiju que rugió por el dolor antes de lanzarse a máxima velocidad hacia su nuevo oponente. El Brawler retrocedió y tomo del cuello al Kaiju antes de sus brazos fueran disparadas minas que al tocar piel con el Kaiju estallara sacando sangre azul de la bestia ya que fue herido en el cuello. El Brawler con eficacia dio una gran patada en el estómago del Kaiju que rugía adolorido pero que daba zarpazo en todo el pecho y estomago del Brawler pero este alzo su mano derecha en donde un puñal apareció de un compartimiento y con un gran movimiento apuñalo a la bestia en todo el ojo derecho. Esta chillo adolorida antes de que se lanzara en un movimiento suicida y diera un gran mordisco al hombro del Brawler preparándose para expulsar una onda de fuego pero el Brawler predijo esto porque de su brazo izquierdo se abrió un compartimiento y a quemarropa disparo un gran misil ocasionado en toda la boca de la bestia causando el daño final al Kaiju que cayó muerto al suelo.

-¿C-como pu-do es-e ro-b-bot…?-Tartamudeo Lync en shock mientras caía de rodillas. Shadow Prove solo se quedó mirando al gran robot que aplasto la cabeza del Kaiju decidido a no dejar cabo suelto. Shadow miro sus propias notando que temblaba y sabía bien que era por algo simple. Emoción. El encontró algo que podía hacer. Algo que hacer con su vida. Algo que podía hacer contra los Kaijus y al alzar la mirada noto como de una pequeña escotilla del robot surgió una mujer vestido con un traje verde oscuro y un casco negro que la quitárselo dejo suelto su largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes. Shadow podía jurar, lo podía jurar, que esa mujer le estaba mirando directamente a él. La mujer tomo una radio de parte de su compañero piloto y lo poso cerca de su boca soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Brawler, Storm Skyress, ha salido victorioso. Aquí oficial Shiori Kazami reportándose, señor y tenemos una gran noticia, señor….pueden ser derrotados…. Lo repito señor, hemos salido victoriosos, los Kaijus pueden ser derrotados.

_La humanidad ahora tenía la capacidad de devolver la batalla. Los Brawlers se hicieron rápidamente en todo el mundo pero fue complicado tanto el gasto del dinero, la mano de obra y lo cuidadoso que se debía de hacer a los Brawlers ya que estos, en la primera generación y en algunas de las demás generaciones, usaban baterías nucleares. Los Kaijus siguieron atacando y las batallas comenzaron a aumentar pero los Brawlers y sus pilotos se mantuvieron firmes luchando sin parar._

_Pero llego a un punto en que la guerra contra los Kaijus se transformó en otra cosa. Los pilotos soldados de los Brawlers de héroes al siguiente pasaron a ser celebridades. La guerra se convirtió en propaganda. Los recursos importantes en algo de menor importancia. Los Kaijus en mercancía. Y la pérdida de vidas en esa guerra en un recuerdo viejo. La raza humana se acostumbró de los Kaijus. Lo tomaron como algo sin importancia. Los Brawlers siguieron peleando pero más para entretenimiento que por necesidad de salvar vidas. No todo era así pero eventualmente la guerra se convirtió en eso. _

_Pero una vez más…_

_Los humanos subestimaron la situación. Suposición algo que no era. Los Kaijus aún no habían dado lo mejor._

**Año 2020.**

-¡Keith, despierta ya, hermano! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

-¿uh….que…? ¿Qué sucede….hermana?

-¡vamos, hermano! ¡Ha aparecido un Kaiju! ¡Debemos de prepararnos además será nuestra quinta victoria! ¡Ven, vamos!

-ugh…si….si, ya voy…-Mascullo un joven rubio de piel bronceada mientras se levantaba de su cama y miraba cansado como su hermana se cambiaba y como en la pared frente suyo había una pantalla en donde mostraba la alerta de la nueva presencia Kaiju. Keith paso una mano de su cabello teñido rubio y se levantó tomando una camisa blanca de paso y siguió a su hermana menor, una joven de cabello naranja corto y piel bronceada que se cepillaba los dientes mientras en otra mano enviaba un mensaje por vía computador táctil Table a su comandante que estarían en breve y usarían su Brawler. Keith sonrió suavemente- De verdad está ansiosa para pelear, Mira.

-¿ghgm?... espwera ¡shuff! ¡Keith! No me hables cuando me cepillo los dientes. Pero si, ganaremos esta, hermano, quiero ver si nuestro padre este orgulloso de nosotros.

-Mira—

-¡Sé que algún día el estará orgulloso de nosotros, Keith! ¡Lo sé!-Gruño rápidamente Mira Clay y un poco enojada por el tono de voz de su hermano ella limpio su boca con un pañuelo y rápidamente se dirigió al centro de acoplamiento en donde subiría en su Brawler. Keith suspiro y sin decir nada la siguió pensando que después debía de disculparse pero no sería en ese momento, ahora tenían algo más importante que hacer. Había un Kaiju que detener. Keith Clay no sabría que en aquel momento quizás será la última vez que estará con su hermana en paz.

Será la última vez. Porque la guerra tomara un giro aún mayor.

**Continuara….**

**Y aquí está, espero que sea de su agrado. Este fic tendrá tantas cosas como la película entre otras, quizás de transformes. Si tienen idea me avisan. **

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peleadores del pacifico.**

**Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su creador, la película titanes del pacifico/Pacific Rim le pertenece a Guillermo del toro. **

**Este es un fic crossover con esta grandiosa película y será hecha con los personajes de Bakugan y con nuevas cosas. No será un fic largo como máximo veintes capítulos. Como tal, no he hecho ni he sabido nada de Bakugan desde hace mucho puede que este oxidado con Bakugan. En fin.**

* * *

_Capitulo uno: La activación y caída de Helios._

-_No me gusta cuando ella está en esos humores….-_Pensó Keith observando desde el rabillo del ojo a su hermana que revisaba desde su Table información del nuevo Kaiju descubierto. En todo el pasillo habían personas corriendo completamente agitadas y no era para menos, los combates contra los Kaijus no eran cosa de juego, aun cuando la guerra ya no era tan peligrosa aún se tenía perdida de Brawlers contra los implacables Kaijus y muchas vidas se pierden por ello. Es más se había perdido dos Brawlers hacia unas semanas atrás: Darkus Horridian y Subterra Sabator. Fue una gran pérdida entre la comunidad de los peleadores , siendo Horridian un Brawler de generación cuatro y Sabator de generación tres , los cuales eran muy fuertes pero la invasión de panamá fue increíble contando con seis Kaijus en totales fue demasiado para los dos Brawlers y sus pilotos.

Los Brawlers tenían diferentes calificativos tanto de tipo como de habilidad y esos eran; Subterra, Haos, Aquos, Darkus, Ventus y Pyrus junto a generación de uno a cuatro hasta el momento. Los Brawlers Subterra tienen como función estar equipados y listos en combate en tierra, son fuertes, resistentes y sus ataques aunque cortos eran increíbles, su debilidad es que eran lentos y faltos de reacción. Los Haos son especialistas en ataques de plasma y de larga distancia pero en combate directo son susceptibles a daño más que otros Brawlers ya que no tiene muy buena defensa aunque hay algunos que son más rápidos y más resistentes pero que no usan ataques de plasmas. Los Aquos son especialista en batallas marítimas y tienen un acorazado que evita que la Sangre Kaiju, que es muy toxique, les afecte, Los Aquos igual tienen características de los otros tipos. Los Darkus son especialista en batallas nocturnas y ataques físicos además de armamento especial e intrépido. Los Ventus no poseen muchas armas sino que se especializan en batallas aéreas y ataques de largas y corta distancia, son considerados las grandes máquinas de guerras. Y los Brawlers Pyrus son los más equilibrados en defensa, velocidad y ataque pero usan armas a bases de fuego o armas de filo caliente que al cortar cauteriza las heridas de los Kaijus evitando que brote de sangre toxica Kaiju. Las generaciones son la clasificación del tiempo y habilidad del Brawlers siendo los primeros muy débiles a comparación de otros.

Keith introdujo la clave en la habitación de Unión neuronal en donde él y su hermana entraron en una habitación lleno de científicos y técnicos, Keith sin importarle mucho se desnudó al igual que su hermana y los técnicos comenzaron a ponerle su armadura que era negra con rojo mientras la de su hermana era café y naranja. Esos trajes eran los que permitía que los pilotos de los Brawlers se conectara a dicha maquina en un mecanismo neuronal que permitirá al piloto usar el Brawler con la mente, por otro lado también se permite que los pilotos unan sus mentes en el llamado "activación" en donde podrán ver sus mentes, recuerdos y pensamientos, siendo uno en total permitiéndole manejar eficientemente el Brawler además de saber lo que el otro piensa con la velocidad de un pensamiento. Poniéndose el casco Keith suspiro mientras movía sus brazos intentando acostumbrarse a su armadura y así dándole una inclinación a su hermana ambos parten a otra habitación en donde entran a la Conn-pod o la cabeza o la cabina de navegación de su Brawlers. Poniéndose en un mecanismo en donde sus pies eran enganchados por una máquina y un gran mecanismo con claves era incrustado en su espalda siendo igual sucedido a Mira, Keith observo como una pared holográfica aparecía frente sus ojos. Entonces sonó en un altavoz la voz de alguien que Keith y Mira conocían muy bien. Y que en menor medida despreciaban.

-Escuchen bien niño, Este Kaiju es de categoría Dos, nombre clave: Rabeeder. Necesitamos que se encarguen de él y rápido. No me decepcionen-La voz era de su padre, el profesor Clay , un exitoso e inteligente científico que descubrió el poder de energía de plasma que se usa en algunos de los Brawlers tanto como arma además como fuente de poder y que revoluciono el problema de los Brawlers en el uso de poder de energía nuclear. El sujeto era un gran genio pero como persona era tan o más terrible que los mismos Kaijus considerando que ha pedido a los científicos en jefes de las naciones unidas o conocida actualmente como federación de la resistencia de peleadores o FRP en permitirle estudiar los cuerpos de los Kaijus. Keith y Mira eran sus hijos pero a los ojos de su padre eran solo pilotos de sus creaciones propias: Los Brawlers de segunda generación y que veía más como sus hijos que los suyo propio. En total era un tipo loco pero era mejor que se usara para un uso más importante. Eso teorizo Michael Gehabich de todos modos. Keith suspira en voz baja ante lo frio que era su padre y le sonríe a su hermana intentando que ella no se deprima, después de todo, tenían trabajo que hacer.

-Entonces hermanita ¿conseguimos esa victoria?

-Hermano…claro ¡adelante! ¡Tenemos que detener a este Kaiju!

-Tú lo has dicho Mira, bien central procedan la activación…. ¡ahora!-Y así de un choque eléctrico desde la maquina en la espalda de cada piloto se activa la unión neuronal haciendo que los dos hermanos Clay entraran en la mente del otro espontáneamente. Y así cada uno vez los recuerdos del otro con la plena confianza del otro por igual. Y una maraña de recuerdos y pensamientos ajena pasó por sus mentes como si fuera suya propia…

* * *

_Mira alza con sus manos un gatito riéndose en voz baja mientras su hermano, en ese momento de cabello naranja, le sacude el cabello con una sonrisa leve. Keith observa con furia como un Kaiju destruía una ciudad sin contemplación. Mira de rodillas llora de alegría y jubilo al observar como Blade Tigrerra con movimientos agiles cortaba el cuello del Kaiju terminando su vida de una vez por toda. Keith se sonroja levemente mientras se confesaba a la chica peliazul pálida en la academia de peleadores, ella le mira con frialdad antes de sonreír suavemente y Keith sabe que ha logrado su cometido._

_Mira entra finalmente en la academia de los peleadores para así estar a la altura de su hermano. La primera vez de Mira en una unión neuronal. Keith golpea a su padre después de que este dice algo ofensivo sobre la importancia de su trabajo que su propia esposa fallecida y madre de Keith y Mira. Keith observa a su novia irse a la base de investigación en Rusia sin mirar atrás. Mira con impotencia observa como Rex Vulcan era dañado fatalmente por un poderoso ataque de un Kaiju y grita por su hermano que pilotea ese Brawler. Keith llorar con fuerza porque su compañero piloto Gus fallece ante el cáncer por la exposición de la radiación. La primera vez que ambos observan fijamente su propio Brawler diseñado por su propio padre. La visita a la tumba de Gus. Su primera victoria en su Brawler._

* * *

-**Unión mental activada.**

**-**¡Brawler pelea! ¡Brawler surge! ¡Infinity Helios! ¡Pelea!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Keith y Mira activando su Brawler. Fuera de la Conn-pod la misma comenzó a bajar hasta que termino uniéndose a cuerpo dejando paso al Brawler tipo Darkus-Generación dos: Infinite Darkus a la vista de todos. Mecanismos y otras personas en la bahía de contención corriendo para despejar la zona para que asiera el Brawler se moviera e hiciera su trabajo. Casi igual del tamaño que la estatua de la libertad, El Brawler de gran tamaño tembló un poco mostrando que está activado antes de comenzar a moverse.

Infinite Helios era un Brawler Darkus de apariencia humanoide singular , de un color negro y morado , este mostraba una apariencia amenazante con picos y grandes protecciones en sus codos y rodillas además de hombres muy importante en sus hombros , en su pecho había un gran puerto de lanzamisiles , su mano derecha era plateada con garras y tenía un especie de turbina en la espalda integrada a la misma , su rostro era la de un casco con apariencia de un Dragon , con un ojo bionico metálico y dientes filosos. El Brawler dio un paso hacia adelante y siguió así con cuidado antes de que las grandes puertas se abrieran mostrando la oscuridad de la noche bajo una notable pero no tan grande llovizna y a un poco a la derecha hacia atrás se alzaba una ciudad de la costa de Australia. Mira en el Conn-pod del Brawler Darkus alzo su mano derecha en donde había un dispositivo integrado en su armadura llamada Tech-Pod y ella con solo un pensamiento hizo aparecer un holograma que ella comenzó a estudiar. Con un pensamiento le informo a su hermano que el Kaiju se movía a varios kilómetros de ahí en forma circular lo cual a simple vista era raro ya que usualmente esas bestias se irían a atacar a cualquier zona civil… al menos…

-Exacto Mira, la bestia sabe que no podrá hacer nada a la ciudad sin pasar por nosotros.

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido, ese modo de pensar haría que los Kaijus sean criatura pensantes y eso es mentiras, se ha intentado incluso en Brawlers razonar con ellos.

-Lo sé pero esto es lo único que puedo decir, está esperando por nosotros, no hay duda de ello. Es mejor saber dónde está, tengo una idea—

-Oh ya sé que planeas hacer ¡Mecanismo activado: ojo bionico!-Exclamo en voz alta Mira mientras que el ojo de Helios brillaba y un diagrama de rayos X se mostraba a los hermanos Clay observando la composición del Kaiju , ya satisfecho ellos usaron la modalidad de señalamiento y así el Brawler extendió sus brazos a un lado mostrando el pecho. Keith sonrió levemente con malicia.

-¡Mecanismo activado: Misiles teles dirigidos!-Grito con fuerza Clay mientras misiles eran disparados desde el pecho de Helios dirigiéndose hacia el Kaiju. En el mar explosiones se escucharon por todas partes y un grito agónico se escuchó en todo el lugar. Desactivando la mirada en el ojo bionico ya que gastaba energía Mira junto a Keith hicieron mover a Helios y este entro en el mar causando leves mareas y olas por ella pero siguieron caminando en el mar intentando ver por todos lados. No debían de subestimar al Kaiju, varios peleadores han hecho ese gravísimo error, además que los misiles no causaran mucho daño. Keith le envió una sugerencia a Mira en preparar los misiles de positrones por si el Kaiju aparece lo que ella asiente en voz baja. Helios se movía en el mar con cuidado mientras esperaba algún movimiento del Kaiju pero no se dio cuenta como una pequeña ola se alzaba en su espalda. Y fue cuando su padre en el altavoz les advirtió—

-¡ESTA DETRÁS DE USTEDES, TONTOS!

—Que helios no pudo hacer nada cuando el Kaiju surgió del agua rugiendo con fuerza. Rabeeder era una Kaiju extraña teniendo desde la cintura para abajo un gran bulto con grandes brazos y grandes garras y un cuerpo humanoide desde cintura para arriba con grandes y delgados brazos, un rostro lleno de dientes que chirriaban con fuerza y un apéndice largo negro caerle desde la cabeza hasta la espalda. La Kaiju se subió encima de Helios comenzando a rasguñarle con saña causando que las hombreras de helios fuera destruyan lo que era peligroso ya que un golpe en el hombro podría causar una gran pérdida en todo el brazo. Mira gruño y rápidamente activo la turbina en la espalda que desoriento a Rabeeder pero Keith activo los misiles de nuevo dándole en el pecho al Kaiju que cayó en el mar chillando. Helios dio la vuelta y con un movimiento rápido dio un rodillazo en su estómago al Kaiju que chillo de dolor pero extendió sus cuatros brazos golpeando en todo el pecho de helios que retrocedió hacia atrás. Mira hizo una mueca entre molesta y horrorizada.

-¡Keith! ¡Perdimos los misiles! ¡Solo podemos usar ataques físicos ahora!

-¡Rayos! ¡No creo que podamos usar el rayo de partículas de este modo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Qué usamos?!

-¡Nada! ¡Embístemelo! ¡Y usaremos la garra giratoria!

-¡buena idea! ¡ADELANTE MIRA!-Grito Keith con fiereza , Helios comenzó a correr lentamente al principio antes de que tomara velocidad y embistiera a Rabeeder que se había levantando pero entonces la Kaiju demostró ser mucho más pesado de lo que parecía ya que no retrocedió sino que lleno sus grandes dientes en el pecho de Helios arrancado en bocados metal y cableado , Mira grito escuchando señales de alarmas y activo rápidamente la garra giratoria , la mano derecha apunto con sus filosos dedos hacia adelante y comenzó a girar con fuerza antes de que se convirtiera en un taladro y así Keith junto a su hermana apuñalaron a la Kaiju en todo su pecho antes de continuar así. Rabeeder grito de dolor mientras que sus manos traseras con fuerzas dieran un golpe en toda la rodilla izquierda de helios causando que este cayera de rodillas pero igual continúo intentando penetrar más con su mano derecha. Keith gruño al sentir dolor en su cuerpo ya que igual su conexión con el Brawler le hacía experimentar igual dolor que dicha máquina-¡MIRA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!

-¡USEMOS EL RAYO DE PARTICULAS! ¡AHORA!

-¡CORRECTO! ¡MECANISMO ACTIVADO: RAYO QUAXAR!-Grito con fuerza Keith y la cabeza de Helios se abrió o más en específico su boca con dientes se abrió dejando a la vista un cañón que comenzó a cargar energía de color naranja y morado. El Kaiju continúo intentando liberarse del agarre de Helios pero no pudo y por ello intento, usando sus brazos, subir a Helios y aplastarle o dañar su cabeza viendo el ataque este planeaba hacer. Mira se dio cuenta que el Kaiju estaba retrocediendo y rugió igual teniendo en mente su propio movimiento.

-¡Mecanismo activado: TURBINA VELOCIDAD!-Exclamo la mujer de cabello naranja y la turbina en la espalda de Helios se activaron causando que se dirigiera hacia adelante y aumentara el poder de la apuñalada de la mano derecha del Brawler. El movimiento desorientó a Rabeeder que se tropezó pero Helios llevo su otra mano hacia adelante y con fuerza agarro el pecho del Kaiju sosteniéndole firmemente. Con la energía en el cañón Keith activo el rayo Quaxar disparando un haz de energía en todo el pecho del Kaiju ocasionando un gran agujero y una lluvia de sangre azul Kaiju surcara en el aire ante el ataque antes de caer al mar. Helios saco su mano del pecho del Kaiju con un empujón tira al mar al Kaiju, Helios con cuidado intenta levantarse y lo logra pero con mucha lentitud considerando que tiene un gran daño en la rodilla izquierda, Keith y Mira ordenan a su Brawler retroceder ya dando un suspiro de alivio ya que la batalla aparentemente había terminado. Keith se gira a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa leve.

-Estos Kaijus sí que se han vuelto difíciles pero siempre ganamos ¿no crees, señorita?

-Ni que lo digas hermano pero Helios sufrió mucho daño, tomara semanas para que se repare.

-Tengo que decirle a los técnicos de ese error con los hombros, tuvimos suerte porque si sufríamos un golpe ahí sin las hombreras perderíamos los brazos.

-Mmm cierto, creo que escuche que hay un mecánico en Suramérica que sabe cómo hacer buena protección a zona sensible de maquinaria ¿crees que debamos contactarle, Keith?

-Mmm puede ser pero será para después, ahora no hay—

¡BROAAAAAMMM!

-Probl— ¡OH MIERDA!-Exclamo con horror y sorpresa Keith y Mira giran la mirada para observar como del mar surge una de las manos de Rabeeder y con eficacia golpear en el hombro derecho de Helios partiéndole con fuerza y ocasionando que el Brawler perdiera su brazo derecho que cayó al mar sin preámbulo. Keith grito de dolor ante eso al sentir la misma sensación y Mira hace una mueca pero ella no puede hacer nada como el malherido Kaiju surge del agua y con un gran mordido causa un grave daño en todo el estómago de helios y usa sus brazos para sujetarse y comenzar a aplastar las piernas de helios. Mira grita de dolor y puede ver como pueda como aparecían las alarmas en las pantallas holográficas que advertían que Helios perdería las pierdas en unos cuarenta segundos si no hacían algo. Por lo tanto ella hace que helios levante su otro brazo y golpea con saña en la cabeza al Kaiju que ruge de dolor pero no deja su agarre. Mira observa que su hermano sostiene su brazo derecho con dolor y Mira sabe que ella es la única que puede hacer algo así que con desesperación intenta seguir atacando la cabeza de Rabeeder pero la Kaiju era muy resistente.

-¡¿PORQUE NO TE MUERES BASURA KAIJU?! ¡MUERE!-Entonces para hacer la cosa peor una segunda mano, una de la mano trasera del Kaiju surgió del agua y tomo de la muñeca a Helios partiéndole y causando que Mira gimiera de dolor e impotente observa y siente como el brazo de helios es arrancado soltando chispas y metal por todos lados. Las alarmas se escuchaban por todos lados , era obvio que Helios caería en ese momento pero eso no preocupaba a Mira , ella era una soldado ya muy entrenada en que sabía que podría morir en combate en cualquier momento en la guerra , pero era la ciudad que le preocupaba. De improvisto un pensamiento extranjero que no le pertenece pasa por su cabeza y en pánico ella se gira a ver a su hermano que tecleaba con furia en su Tech-Pod y Mira jadeo de horror sabiendo bien que planeaba hacer su hermano-¡KEITH, NO LO HAGAS, NO ME ENVIES, NO TE DEJARE AQUÍ SOLO! ¡KEITH!

-**Válvula de escape de emergencia activado.**

**-**Lo siento hermana, pero el autodestrucción solo se activa por vía manual y yo quiero que vivas….lo siento si te he fallado…

-¡KEITH! ¡NOOOOO!-Grito horrorizada Mira y observa como ella es empujada hacia una válvula de escape que fue posteriormente lanzando desde la cabeza de Helios con ella dentro y El Brawler Darkus finalmente sufrió la perdida de sus piernas y cayó en el mar aunque después fue tomado por Rabeeder que le rugió en todo el rostro. Keith suspiro al observar en los hologramas como su hermana se dirigía hacia un lugar seguro, ella le era importante y él hubiera querido ir con ella pero era una decisión cobarde porque había vidas en riesgos y él debía de detener ese Kaiju cueste lo que cueste, aun a costa de su vida. Keith con calma que aquellos tienen al aceptar su muerte se quita su casco y se separa de la maquinaria de la unión neuronal, él se tambalea al sentir como Helios era atacado con saña por el Kaiju. Keith ignoro eso sino más bien se dirigió hacia un lugar en específico en el Conn-pod y con varias claves tecleada en un ordenador y activar la autodestrucción el joven se apoyó en la pared y observar como la parte superior del rostro de helios era jalado por la garra de Rabeeder que rugió aún más. Keith miro directamente a los ojos al Kaiju sin miedo y alzo su mano izquierda haciéndola la vulgar seña del dedo.

-Púdrete, jodido Kaiju-Dijo Keith con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y así Helios estallo en una gran explosión llevándose consigo al Kaiju. Mira gritaba de dolor, furia y más emociones tanto por la muerte de su hermano e igual tanto por un efecto secundario a la conexión mental con el mismo ya que al separarse de él así de improvisto afecto un poco su mente y finalmente Mira cayó a la inconsciencia incluso antes de que la válvula de escape tocara tierra. Y en el Shatterdome, el domo en donde se retuvo a Helios, el profesor Clay observaba impasible la gran bola de humo en forma de hongo en el mar en donde cayó el Kaiju junto al Brawler Helios junto a uno de sus pilotos. El profesor solo observo aquello en silencio y decepcionado antes de salir de la sala central sin decir nada. En ese día fue la caída de un Brawler más en esa guerra contra los Kaijus. Keith Clay fue recordado y marcado en la historia como un gran héroe de guerra y su hermana Mira Clay fue recluida en un centro psiquiátrico en nevada por todo un año por su trauma y fue retirada del programa Brawler hasta nuevo avisos. Ante la pérdida de Infinite Helios Darkus se inició el proyecto generación cinco que se espera que pudiera ser de alguna duda en la batalla contra los imbatibles Kaijus. Porque muchos supieron ante ese combate que…Los Kaijus se adaptaron. Están contratacando. Están comenzando a ganar nuevamente.

Y la guerra se cumplido desde ahí….

**Continuara….**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
